Hitsugaya Ngompol!
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: "Apa? Hitsugaya-taichou… NGOMPOL?" teriak Ikkaku kaget, disambut gelak tawa dari shinigami lain. "Tidak! Bukaaan! Aku tidak ngompol!" GAJE! OOC!


Hitsu! Maaf, kau Chappy jadikan orang aneh di fic ini!

Sebaiknya jangan anggap ini bash, ya!

Disclaimer: Maaf Tite Kubo-sensei, Chappy seenaknya bikin fic gaje di cerita sensei yang sempurna.

Oh iya, disrankan untuk yang tidak suka humor yang garing, jangan dibaca. Chappy ga mau dapat flame. Bahasanya SANGAT baku.

* * *

~Hitsugaya ngompol!~

Malam yang cerah di hari yang ceria. Semua shinigami tampak sedang berpesta di divisi 1. Semua, termasuk Hitsugaya, dan Byakuya bahkan yang sangat mustahil ikut dalam acara seperti ini.

"Shiro-chaaan! Ini semangka untukmu!" seru Momo memberikan sepotong semangka besar untuk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera melahapnya habis. Momo tertawa geli melihat kelakuan kapten kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Momo…" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya?" sahut Momo yang lagi mengambilkan minuman untuk Hitsugaya.

"Aku…" Hitsugaya tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebab Hisagi sudah merangkulnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, bagaimana kalau kita minum bersama?" tawar Hisagi setengah mabuk. Ia menyodorkan sebotol sake untuk Hitsugaya.

BUAGH! Ukitake menjitak keras kepala Hisagi.

"Jangan mengajak anak kecil melakukan hal seperti itu!" ujar Ukitake mengingatkan. Hisagi mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat jitakan dari Ukitake.

"Maaf…" ucap Hisagi, lalu mengelus kepala Hitsugaya, dan ia pergi sambil sempoyongan.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa bengong disebut 'anak kecil'. Ingin marah, tapi ditahannya karena ada Momo disampingnya. Momo mengelus-elus punggung Hitsugaya tanda mengerti kalau dia sedang marah. Namun tangannya berhenti mengelus karena Hitsugaya menatapnya kesal.

Hitsugaya dengan kesal mengambil segelas minuman.

"Jangan Hitsugaya-taichou! Itu sake. Anda masih belum boleh meminum itu!" seru Unohana merebut gelas dari tangan Hitsugaya. "Sebaiknya anda meminum susu ini! Lebih baik dari pada sake yang bisa menghambat pertumbuhan badan."

"SU.. SUSU?" Hitsugaya menggeram marah. Unohana malah tersenyum manis sambil mengambil sebotol susu sapi asli untuk Hitsugaya.

"Hi.. hi.. hi.. Sudahlah Shiro-chan! Benar kata Unohana-taichou!" ujar Momo tak tahan lagi untuk tertawa.

"APA? AKU TIDAK MAU!" tegas Hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya karena marah sambil memalingkan wajahnya, dan ingin mereka tahu bahwa ia sedang marah sekarang. Namun apa yang diperbuatnya malah membuatnya semakin imut seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kau imut sekali taichou!" seru Matsumoto yang datang memeluk Hitsugaya karena gemas.

"Waaa! Rangiku-san! Shiro-chan kehabisan nafas tuh!" teriak Momo panik melihat Hitsugaya yang dihimpit kedua gunung besar milik Matsumoto.

"Hhh.. hh..! Sialan kau Matsumoto! Awas saja nanti," ancam Hitsugaya yang membuat Matsumoto segera ngacir.

Hitsugaya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia kesal sekali. Padahal dia ingin terlihat gentle di depan Momo. Tapi dia malah di permalukan seperti ini. Momo menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau teh, Shiro-chan?" tawar Momo. Hitsugaya segera mengambilnya dari tangan Momo sambil mengangguk.

"Momo… sebenarnya aku…" Hitsugaya menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah kaptennya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Minggiiiir!" teriak Hanatarou, ia membawa segelas air di tangannya.

BRAAK! Hanatarou menabrak Hitsugaya yang jelas-jelas duduk diatas sofa. Sebenarnya Hanatarou ingin memberikan air putih untuk Ikkaku yang sudah mabuk berat, namun didorong hingga jatuh oleh Renji.

"Hana… tarouuu!" Hitsugaya menggumam marah. Hanatarou segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Hitsugaya, dan cepat-cepat membungkuk.

"MAAF!" ujarnya takut. "Ah! Airnya tumpah!" gumam Hanatarou kemudian.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Hitsugaya berusaha sabar. Ia tak menyadari air itu tumbah tepat di dekat pantatnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf! Saya mau ambil air dulu!" Hanatarou berlari sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Taichouuuuu! Ini untukmu!" Matsumoto datang membawa beberapa bungkus permen manis.

"HAH?"

"Tidak! Untuk anak seumuran dia lebih bagus makan buah-buahan!" ujar Renji yang setegah mabuk.

"APA?"

"Kau mau snack ini, Hitsugaya-taichou? Aku membeli khusus untukmu!" seru Ukitake.

"Kalian ini! Semua yang kalian berikan itu hanya akan merusak kesehatan. Tapi Renji, saranmu bagus juga!" timpal Unohana sambil tersenyum.

"AAARGH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" teriak Hitsugaya marah dengan berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Shiro-chan…" gumam Momo.

"Jangan halangi aku, Momo!" ujar Hitsugaya siap mencabut zanpakutou-nya.

"Kamu… ngompol ya?" ujar Momo kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Ah iya benar! Pantat Hitsugaya-taichou basah!" seru Renji.

"Ya ampun Hitsugaya-taichou… kalau mau ke toilet seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi!" ujar Ukitake perhatian.

"Apa? Hitsugaya-taichou… NGOMPOL?" teriak Ikkaku kaget, disambut gelak tawa dari shinigami lain.

"Tidak! Bukaaan! Aku tidak ngompol!" seru Hitsugaya membela diri.

"Hahahahahaha!" yang lain malah berdatangan sambil tertawa.

Hanatarou melongokkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. anu.. itu tadi air yang tumpah karena…. AHK!" belum sempat Hanatarou menjelaskan, ia sudah ditabrak seorang shinigami yang ingin melihat.

Hanatarou berusaha bangkit, "tunggu! Itu bukan salah Hitsugaya-taichou!" serunya.

"Sudah kubilang bukaaaaan!" Hitsugaya masih membela diri dengan panik.

"Huahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Semakin sang taichou mungil membela dirinya, suara tawa malah semakin kencang.

"DIAM SEMUA!" teriak Unohana. Seketika mereka diam.

"Tidak baik menertawakan orang lain," ujar Byakuya dengan bijak.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, lebih baik anda segera mengganti pakaian! Kurangi minum air yang terlalu banyak supaya tidak ngompol lagi!" Unohana menyarankan.

"Kali.. aaan… sudah kubilang! BUKAN AKU!" teriak Hitsugaya. Ia diam sebentar lalu berlari keluar.

Semuanya tak dapat bebrbuat apa-apa setelah Hitsugaya pergi. Momo ingin mengejar, tapi takut kalau-kalau Hitsugaya tak mau diganggu.

"Anu… tempat Hitsugaya-taichou duduk tadi terkena tumpahan air yang kubawa," ujar Hanatarou. Mereka semua menatapnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi itu bukan ulah Hitsugaya-taichou!" tegas Hanatarou.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" seru mereka dengan tampang sangat seram. Hanatarou menelan ludah.

"Sudah… tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengar!" Hanatarou membela dirinya.

"Sial! Kita bersalah!" ujar Ikkaku menggigit jarinya.

"Apa Hitsugaya-taichou sedang menangis karena saking malunya?" Yumichika membayangkan wajah Hitsugaya yang menangis memelas.

"Ini gawat! Kita harus minta maaf!" ujar yang lain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… MAAFKAN KAMI!"

Mereka kalang kabut mengejar Hitsugaya. Tentu saja Hitsugaya sangat kaget melihat shinigami yang bejibun di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kalian? SOTEN NI SAZE , HYOURINMARU!" teriaknya dan keluarlah Hyourinmaru membekukan semua shinigami itu (AN: yang tidak ada disitu cuma Byakuya, dan Unohana).

^THE END^

* * *

Lagi2 Chappy bikin fic gaje. Hiks.. –nangis bombay-

Gomen, minna. Ini fic yang ditulis berdasarkan kisah nyata Chappy –bongkar aib-.

Chappy dituduh pipis cuma gara2 pantat yang basah. Sebel~! T_T

Chappy pikir mudah nulisnya, ternyata sulit.

Anu.. tadi Chappy ada bilang soal flame. Entah kenapa Chappy takut kalau melihat kata ini.

Ada yang mau jelaskan.. flame itu… apa sih?

Kayaknya menakutkan banget. Jelasin yaaaa~!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
